The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana ‘TUCKMAS’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘TUCKMAS’.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar, ‘TUCKMAS’, during production of seed raised Impatiens in their nursery in Burton-on Trent, Straffordshire, United Kingdom in February 2006. ‘TUCKMAS’ was discovered as a whole plant mutation as a single seedling from seed grown of the seed strain Impatiens walleriana ‘F1 TEMPO’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventors in Knutsford, Cheshire, United Kingdom. Propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.